Our Story
by Blindpyro
Summary: Spike and his Pack have had a hard life, living in dog crates, being experimented on, the only thing that got them by was each other. But when one of their own is taken and never brought back, Spike and his family relize they must escape. T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup guys I am gonna repost this story, for the third time. I've been realy busy so it never realy worked out before but hopefully it will work. Anyways, i dont own MR or max or the flock bla de bla bla. But I do own Spike and his pack, even if they dont wana admit it ;)**

**Not to sure why I'm doing this. You people will never understand what we have been through, and if you do then you are probably the ones responsible for our troubles. But thats beside the point. I'd probably better start by telling you who 'we' are.**

**Well, there's Luka, age ten, mute; Kat, fifteen, and one of the kindest most caring people I have ever known; Zeek, sixteen years old, kinda wild and violent, but still my best friend; and me, Spike, the leader whether I like it or not. Oh and there's also Cis, but we try not to talk about her to much.**

**None of us are really related, but they are the closest thing to a family that I'll probably ever have. Each one of us are extremely special. Not the, he is so adorable hide the scissors, kind. More like, OH MY GOD! YOUR NOT HUMAN!! Let me explain, you see we where 'born' in a place called "The School", for your sake I hope you have never heard about it. We were supposed to be a new and greatly improved Eraser, horrible human/wolf hybrids who either look like angelic super models or some terrible wolfish creature from some horror movie.**

**We were designed to have a longer life span than our predisesers but retain there enhancements, but as a side affect we do not mature at the extremely fast rate of the Erasers, and we are unable to change shape. In fact we all look pretty normal except for a few things. Our eyes, which are an eerie yellow, the fact we got tails sticking out of our butts, and that our ears are wolf like and are located on the top of our skulls, yah we really blend in.**

**Upset about their 'failures' the white coats decided to keep us as geunie pigs, putting us through horrible torturous experiments, locking us in tiny dog crates, and testing all kinds of drugs on us, believe me it's not pretty.**

**The only thing keeping us sane was each other. We kept telling ourselves that as long as we where together we would make it, that we would escape one day. Then they took her. Cis, the oldest, the strongest, our big sister, the one person who gave us hope, and we woke up and she was gone, no sign that she was ever there except for an empty dog crate. But we were OK, we would escape, and we would find her.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hope yah liked it, Pleeeease review. If you dont I am gona shove you in a dog crate. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, first I gota apologize about waiting a month to update, ive actualy had this chapter written for a while but my compy hates me, so it woldn't let me post. Anyways here it is...please rewiew!**

**"Get up pup, we ain't finished with you yet," laughed a musical voice behind me. I had been running all morning and I had finally reached my limit. As I lay on my chest gasping for breath I started picturing what I would do if I ever got a hold of one of the srawny little Whitecoats. What a happy thought. "I said get up!" growled my tormenter, punctuating his statement with a swift kick in my stomach. Coughing violently I rolled on my side and glared at him, Ari Batchelder the most evil sadistic twisted bastard on the face of the planet. He gave me one of his evil toothy smiles, and kicked me again, this time in the side of my head. Slowly I started to lose consciousness.**

**I woke up, my head throbbing, to a much too small dog crate and a disgusting anticepticy smell. Looking out of my crate I saw Kat and Luka about three feet away in their shared crate.**

**Kat was wearing her usual sad, worried expression and Luka looked scared as hell as he stared at me. **_Are you all right_**, whispered Luka's small voice in the back of my head. Oh did I forget to mention? Lu's telepathic. "Im fine guys, just a couple of bruises." I said, forcing a smile and looking into the cage right next to mine where Zeek lay immobile.**

**He was a mess, covered in a bunch of discolored bruises and sporting a painful looking cut on his left arm. He looked up at me and and grinned, the bruises making it look more like a grimace. "So how many you get?" I asked with a sigh. "I broke an Eraser's arm and knocked out three Whitecoats," He said excitedly. I started to grin.**

**Why would I be smiling about my best friend being almost beat to death? Soon we would be out of hear. See Kat also has a unique power, one that no one really understand. We call it the Sight. Every so often she'll get these glimpses of things that might or might not happen, its not very reliable.**

**Anyways, Kat had a vision a while ago of us escaping, and this was it. We had no idea how, when, or why it was going to happen, or even if we would make it, but we where sure as hell going to try.**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, if any one has any tips or ideas let me know, oh and please review or i will become emo and cut myself!! lol j/k**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story 3**

**Doctor James Furgus stared at the screen full of data from yet another failed experiment. This particular experiment was an atempt to further improve the Eraser project. The experiment, code name Zeta, had failed horribly. The subject was insane, bloodthirsty, and completely uncontrollable.**

**As of right now the experiment was being studied before it was 'retired', to see if there was any information they could salvage from it. Due to the instability of this specific experiment it had to be strapped down and heavily sedated.**

**Doctor Furgus stared at the creature in awe. It was much larger than any Eraser created before, towering at an unbelevable eight feet, the claws alone where bigger than his head. Sadly the beast seemed unable or unwilling to revert to a human form.**

**Lost in thought Dr. Furgus drops his clipboard. Cursing darkly under his breath he bends over to pick it up, but stops abruptly as a terrifying sound fills the lab, the sound of shreading metal. Hands shaking and sweatin profusely the doctor quickly presses the red botun of the remote on his belt loop, the screaming siren of the alarm system filling the entire complex.**

**Nearly in tears and breathing gasping sobs Dr. Furgus feels a heavy hot breath on the back of his neck. Praying that the gaurds arive soon, he feels a small, sharp pain in his back. Looking to his chest he notices the creatures hariy clawed hand protruding from his chest. He looked at it, puzzeled, he would of sworn this would hurt a hell of a lot more. He stared at it, and the suddenly burst into a fit of hystarical laughter. The creature shook its paw free of the doctor and his laughter suddenly stoped, as he fell lifelessly to the floor. Zeta, letting out a pain filled howl, tore through the door and out of the lab as Dr. Furgus lay there in a pool of his own blood, a hystarical smile frozen on his face.**


End file.
